Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 14
The group sat in their small shelter surrounding the stage where Mumble and Johnny called for silence. Johnny said "alright, calm down everyone. Calm down. I know Chrysta's scary and all, but we can't give up." Mumble watched this as Gloria said to him "what are we gonna do Mumble?" "(sigh) Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a clue, what we're gonna do this time." Mumble answered, before thinking for a moment and walking to the front, everyone silencing as they saw him. Mumble said "alright everyone. Listen up. Look, I know you're all scared, and I don't blame you. Chrysta and Reddington are out there, and we're outnumbered and outmatched. But we're still here. I mean sure, we've lost friends along the way. Patrick. Larry. Slink. Barry. Glen (sigh)Winter. But because of their selflessness, their sacrifices, We're still here. But we can't win. That's why you all need to go. Find a new hideout, and start over. Let your lives continue. I'm gonna stay here and hold 'em off while you escape. Any volunteers who wanna stay with me and hold down the fort, are welcome." After some indistinct chatter among the penguins, a flipper was raised in the air. Marshall, who's flipper was up, said "I'll stay." as Mumble smiled at her. Another flipper raised, this being Moriarty, who said "I'm staying." "I'll stay." Petey said, followed by Seymour saying "I'll stay". Soon, these penguins were followed by Meg, Alex, Johnny, Alednam, Arrett, Carina, Hellas, Danny, Ardel, Mark, Katniss, Ozcar, Victor, Garner, Perry, Aleksei, Lonnie, Dust, Bennet and Natalie. Sooner or later, everyone in the room had raised their flippers, even Stalin raised his flipper and said "I'll fight till my last breath.", Bangers and Mash repeating his actions and saying "amen to that!" Gloria looked at Mumble and said "we're all behind you, Mumble." as the latter gave a small smile. Dust looked at Hellas and said "hear that. That's the sound of victory!" "Only a matter of thrashing Red's army, eh?" "Details, my boy. Details!" At the bottom of the hill, Slash could hear Mumble's friends cheering inside the glacier, saying "I don't understand it! We outnumber them. It's only a matter of time before we wipe them all out, and they're cheering about it!" Ivan said "they must be mad!" "Well, if they are, it's a glorious madness!" Fantine said. "Now I can see why Stalin joined 'em. And Bangers. And Mash. Those kids are fearless!" only for Reddington to say "they fear me! They fear my presence! Because I am the end of all they believe! I am the flipper of Satan! And I'll tear their licentious race from this world! Would you like to join them in extinction, Fantine?" "N-n-n-n-no, your honor. Your coming was foretold... You will lead us to endless glory". "That's what I thought." Reddington said as he left. Slash hit Fantine over the head and said "spot of advice, my friend. Never say anything nice about Mumble and his outsiders. It upsets the Minister!" As Mumble went outside, he heard a weak voice followed by heavy exhaling. "Mary." Mumble said as he saw her crawling weakly up the hill, covered in scratches and blood. Gloria and Johnny followed him out and were at Mary's side. "Mary, what happened? Talk to me." Gloria said, Mary managing to spit out blood before coughing up three words: "Chrysta... R-Re-Red-Reddington... ambush." before falling unconscious. As Julius examined and covered the bleeding claw marks on her body, he laid her on the bed and turned to Mumble saying she was ambushed outside of the glacier. She'll feel better when she wakes up, let's just leave her to rest as they left the room and closed the door. He then took out a piece of paper and passed it to Mumble saying this was attached to her leg. I thought you might want to see it. Mumble looked at the note and read the message. Hello Mumble, you truly are pathetic, you know. All this trouble Mary's gone through to get this message to you. Had you been a real penguin you'd come and get it yourself. Onto business, we are willing to offer you the protection of your friends and family, but only at a price. You must come to the outskirts of the hillside at 12pm tomorrow. You must come alone and unaccompanied with the Golden Skua in your possession, and if you fail to do this, we shall kill every last male, female and child who attempts to protect you from us. I'll see you soon, Chrysta, from the office of Nortlu Reddington Reddington and Chrysta want the Golden skua, Mumble Julius said. "I know, it's just, if I hand myself over, I'm gonna die. But if I do nothing, they kill everyone. (sigh) What am I gonna do Julius?" Mumble asked, only for Julius to hit him over the head with his staff, Mumble saying "Ow! Good Guin, what was that for?" Mumble, The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. You are a good penguin, Mumble. Help will always be given to those who deserve it most Julius said before he left. At dusk, Mumble was sitting over the hill edge, observing the campsite at the bottom. Gloria walked up to him and said "Mumble, I don't know what you plan to do, but I have a feeling that it's gonna be something crazy." "Well, let's just say I got some sense knocked into me. (laughs) Still got the bump on my head to prove it." "What are you gonna do?" "(sigh) Reddington and Chrysta want me, and they won't be afraid to kill everyone here to get to me. I gotta turn myself in!" Gloria grabbed his flipper as he tried to walk away, tears coming to her eyes as she said "no. No, no. Mumble, you can't do this! If you go out there, You'll be killed!" Mumble smiled as he wiped away her tears and said "If that's what it takes, then it'll be worth it." Hellas walked over, saying "Chrysta will be back before dawn, Mumble.", Katniss adding "then we better come up with a few ideas of what to do when she gets here." "So, we really don't have a plan?" Carina asked, Petey saying "there's nothing unusual about that. Usually we just make it up as we go along!" "Mumble! Mumble!" Meg said as she ran up to them, followed by Stalin and Alex. "What is it, guys?" "Mumble, I've got a plan!" Meg answered, Petey saying "ah, excellent. I'm guessing it involves all of us charging fearlessly down the hill, fur and feathers flapping in the wind?" "Nope. Just me." Johnny laughed and said "we appreciate your attempts to cheer us up, but we've no time for jokes, Meg. It's not like you can take a whole army by yourself!" "No. But Stalin's been telling me how the Black Flipper Clan operates. You move up by challenging someone to combat. If you win, you take their rank, isn't that right, Stalin?" "It's true, It's their law." Stalin answered, Moriarty saying "well, how does that help us out then?" "I'm the strongest here." Meg said as she flicked her loose fur out of her eyes, before adding "so, I'm going down there. I'll challenge Chrysta to single combat and, if I win, I take command of her army." Petey shuddered and said "oh boy. I just wouldn't feel right fighting you and your army, Meg. I mean, I'd still do it, but it wouldn't feel right." "You dumbass! Katniss, do the honors, would you" Meg said as Katniss punched Petey, before continuing with "I'll send 'em home! Battle's over, just like that!" Johnny said "you wouldn't stand a chance, Meg! Chrysta would tear you to bits in an instant!" "Just because you can't beat her doesn't mean I can't, with a bit of luck, I'll have her." Meg insisted, Mumble reluctantly saying "alright Meg. If you think it's worth a try, then go for it!" "Don't worry Mumble. I'll try to keep her alive. Wish me luck" Meg said as she hugged Gloria and Mumble and Alex. Briefly pulling Mumble aside, she said "Mumble, just to say uh, in case something, you know, goes wrong... just, take care of Alex for me." "I will. I promise." Mumble said as she hugged him tightly. Her embrace reminded him of when Chrysta used to hug him before she turned against him. As they watched Meg go, Katniss said "I can't believe this! You'd send her to her death? What kind of a leader are you, Mumble?" before Mumble walked away, Ozcar saying "(sigh) he'd go himself, but he knows Meg's got a better chance. That's what kind of leader he is!" As the sunset arrived, making the sky a dark red color, Meg ran down the hill where the soldiers were resting. Slapping Slash awake, she said "hey, King Kong! Where's Chrysta hiding?", Slash pointing to the cave. The troops woke up as Meg shouted "Chrysta! Front and center, you old coward!", this jeer luring Chrysta and Reddington out of the cave. "Meg?" she asked, the latter saying "that's right. I've come for your army. I know how your rank system works down here!" Chrysta growled and, knowing what was on her niece's mind, got on all fours as they circled each other with their claws unsheathed and the soldiers watching. Mumble and the others watched from a distance, as they heard the growls and chanting of the soldiers. Johnny said "sounds like Meg's in the middle of it now!" "Don't worry. She'll take her. Chrysta won't know what hit her!" Arrett answered, Alex saying "she'll be okay, won't she Mumble?" "(sigh) I hope so Alex. I hope so." Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Chrysta and Meg still circled each other. Meg smiled arrogantly and said "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Aunt Chrysta." "Well, then you're an even bigger idiot than your dad was!" Chrysta laughed as she flicked some snow at Meg's face, the latter being distracted long enough for Chrysta to push her over and pin her down, biting the back of her neck before Meg scratched Chrysta's hip with her hind leg as she kicked her aside. Meg charged again and only just managed to duck from Chrysta's swiping claws. Chrysta tried to kick Meg with her hind leg, Meg's dodge causing Chrysta to kick Ivan and Slash over instead. Meg growled as she leaped at Chrysta and bit her on the shoulder, the latter howling in pain as she slapped Meg aside. Both foxes were standing on their hind legs and they clawed and bit each other, both their snow white furs being stained red with blood. Mumble watched nervously as Chrysta was lucky enough to slash Meg across the stomach with her sharper claws, before biting her neck, scratching her back and delivering a strong blow to Meg's face, blood and fur flying from the latter's face as she fell to the ground, Chrysta kicking her body against the edge of a rock. Everyone on both sides was watching as Chrysta stood over Meg. Meg tried to get up, only for Chrysta to strike her aside again. Chrysta picked up her niece by the ear and said "Your dad used to do the same thing to me. Did Mumble ever tell you that?" "All he told me was that there's a good person inside you. But I don't see it!" Meg answered as she spat in Chrysta's face, prompting a gasp from everyone. Offended by both Meg's words and wiping the spit away from her cheek, Chrysta stood over Meg with her claws unsheathed to their sharpest point, surprising everyone when she dug them deep into her niece's chest as Meg screamed in pain. Alex shouted "NO!" as he saw his sister's body fall limp, the soldiers chanting "Chrys-ta! Chrys-ta! Chrys-ta!" as Chrysta stood in victory, her fur soaked with both Meg's blood and her own as she smiled. Mumble looked to the ground and said "no." "MEG!" Alex shouted as he tried to run down, Hellas, Carina and Johnny holding him back as Carina said "no Alex. Don't do it. You'll get your chance." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions